


Heartbeat

by warblingaway (fallingthorns)



Series: Doing Something Right [1]
Category: Glee
Genre: Family, Future Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-21
Updated: 2013-04-21
Packaged: 2017-12-09 03:26:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/769434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fallingthorns/pseuds/warblingaway
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurt and Blaine hear their baby's heartbeat for the first time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heartbeat

**Author's Note:**

> This is their first baby, Zoey, as she will later be named.

Kurt hums to himself as he glances at his phone, grinning when he sees Marley’s name on the screen.  He catches Blaine’s eye from his spot by the kitchen counter and waves him over to the couch before answering the phone and putting it on speaker.

“Hey, Marley,” Kurt says as he sets his phone on the coffee table. 

“Hi, Kurt,” she says through the line.  “Is Blaine there?”

“Yeah, you’re on speaker,” Blaine says, grinning as he plops down next to Kurt.

“Great!” She says.  “I just wanted to tell you guys that I scheduled the first sonogram for Wednesday.”

Kurt and Blaine both freeze at her words, turning to look at each other with wide eyes.  Blaine’s face slowly breaks out into a mile wide grin, and he reaches over and grasps Kurt’s hand tightly in his own.

“Can we –” Blaine starts, breaking off to clear his throat.  “Can we come?”

Marley scoffs at the other end of the line.  “It’s _your_ baby,” she says, letting out an amused laugh.  “Of course you guys can come.”

Kurt grins and leans into Blaine’s shoulder, his eyes shining.  “Thank you, Marley.”

“Of course,” she says.  “So Wednesday at 3:30, ok?”

Kurt and Blaine say their goodbyes, hanging up the phone and turning to each other with wide smiles.

“I’m glad she offered once we found out Rachel got a three year part,” Kurt says as he rubs his face against Blaine’s shoulder.  “Even if her audition was horribly timed.”

Blaine laughs and nods, rubbing Kurt’s lower back gently, his hand slowly creeping under his shirt.  “Mmm,” he hums, pressing a soft kiss to Kurt’s temple.  “And Rachel promised that she’ll be ready if we decide to have another baby.  And Marley does have beautiful genes, Kurt.”

Kurt laughs and nods.  “She really does,” he replies, grinning into Blaine’s neck.  “And she’s not as high strung as Rachel.  The last thing we need is a high strung baby for our first child, Blaine.”

Blaine grins and turns and Kurt’s arms, his smile turning into a smirk as he places a hand against his chest and pushes him back into the couch cushions.  “Now, Kurt Anderson-Hummel, if you don’t mind, I’m going to celebrate the fact that we’re going to hear our first baby’s heartbeat on Wednesday with my husband.”

Kurt hums as Blaine leans down and presses a soft, sloppy kiss to his lips.  “Mmm, I don’t think your husband will object to this plan at all.”

***

Blaine taps his fingers against his thigh, his other hand gripping Kurt’s tight in his own.  The cabbie keeps giving them amused glances in the rearview mirror.  Blaine’s sure that they’re quite the pair right now, all nervous biting lips and twitching motions.

“Why are we nervous?” Blaine asks after a few moments of silence.  “I mean – it’s just a sonogram.”

“Right,” Kurt nods, his eyes trained on the headrest of the seat in front of him.  “It’s just us seeing our baby for the first time.  We won’t even know the gender today.”

“No,” Blaine agrees, resuming his tapping of fingers against his leg.  “Just the heartbeat.  It’s – we’re just hearing a heartbeat.”

“A heartbeat,” Kurt repeats.

“Yeah.”

“What if we don’t hear a heartbeat?” Kurt asks after a few moments.  “I mean – that happens.”

Blaine turns to Kurt with wide eyes.  “We will,” he says, almost like he’s reassuring himself.  “We – her tests were positive.”

“All eight of them.”

“So, I mean, it’s in there.”

“Yes,” Kurt says slowly, calming himself down.  “As of 12 weeks ago, there was a baby inside of Marley.”

Blaine bites his lower lip and nods, purposefully ignoring the amused driver’s glance at them.  He squeezes Kurt’s hand again but doesn’t say anything in response.  He doesn’t _know_ what to say, especially since he’s having his own internal panic.

Blaine’s phone buzzes once they’re only a few minutes away from the doctor’s office, and he opens it to reveal a text from Marley saying that she’s there and waiting for them.

“Marley says she’s situated in a room waiting,” Blaine says to Kurt, swallowing the sudden lump in his throat as the cab pull up outside the doors of the building.

Kurt takes a deep breath and nods before sliding out of the cab.  Blaine does the same and hands the driver some cash, making sure to tip him extra for their near nervous breakdown that he had to witness. 

“Good luck, guys,” he says just before Blaine closes the door.  “I’m sure everything will go fine.”

Blaine smiles at him and nods. “Thank you.”  He closes the door and takes another deep breath as Kurt reaches for his hand and starts pulling him towards the building.

“Calm down, Blaine,” Kurt whispers as they approach the front desk.  “Your hands are sweating.”

“I’m _nervous,”_ Blaine practically hisses.  “This is a big deal, Kurt.”

“I _know,”_ Kurt replies.  “Trust me, Blaine, I know how you feel.  This is my baby too, you know.”

Blaine puffs his cheeks and nods, knowing that this is just as big, if not bigger, to Kurt, considering they agreed their first child would biologically be Kurt’s.

“Hello,” the receptionist greets them, her smile wide.  “How can I help you?”

“Um, I’m not sure what the appointment is under,” Kurt says, biting his lip in thought for a moment.  “Rose, maybe?”

The receptionist checks a paper on her desk, scanning it for a moment before grinning up at them again.  “Rose and Anderson-Hummel?”

Kurt nods, and she smiles at them and points them towards a door next to the desk.  “Through that door, and then it’s the third room on the left.”

“Thank you,” Blaine says, shooting her what he’s sure is a weak smile considering how nervous she is.

They walk down the hall in silence, Blaine’s hand still sweating profusely in Kurt’s.  Blaine knocks tentatively on the door, and they only wait a moment until it opens and Marley is rushing into Blaine’s arms.

“Thank _god,”_ she says, grinning as she sits back down in the chair.  “I didn’t really want to wait any longer.”

Blaine and Kurt sit down in the chairs next to her, Blaine reaching out and gripping her hand.  He sometimes forgets that, even though it’s his and Kurt’s child, she’s still the one carrying the baby, and even though she’s technically not the mother family sense, she is in the biological sense.

“It’s going to be ok,” Blaine whispers, knowing that she’s just as nervous as they are. He brushes a stray hair out of her face, watching as she takes a deep breath.  “I promise.”

Kurt squeezes Marley’s hand, and they sit in silence for a few more moments before the doctor comes in.

“You must be Kurt and Blaine,” he says as he reaches out to shake both of their hands.  “I’m Dr. Allen, and, for the most part, I’ll be seeing you and Marley ever visit.”

Blaine nods, reaching out and squeezing Kurt’s hand again, holding it tightly in his own.

Dr. Allen goes around to the other side of Marley’s chair, turning the knobs on a few of the machines before looking back at them and grinning.  “Ok, so let’s see what we’ve got here,” he says, reaching out for the gel and the sonographer on the little table next to one of the screens.  He gently lifts Marley’s shirt up and rubs the gel on her stomach.

Blaine watches, his eyes unable to look away.  He can’t see anything yet, she’s not showing yet, or if she is, it’s not enough for him to notice the difference.  But his baby is in there.  _Their_ baby is in there.

Kurt squeezes his hand and gives Blaine a tentative smile, and Blaine knows that he’s thinking the same exact thing as him.

After a few more moments, Dr. Allen grins and glances up at them.  “If you look at the screen to my left,” he says slowly, tipping his head in the screen’s direction.  “You’ll see your baby.”

Blaine glances up, his mouth dropping at the sight.  He can barely see it, the baby is so, _so_ small, but it’s there, and tiny, and _god,_ that’s his _baby,_ that’s his _child._ He glances at Kurt, giving him a shaky smile when he sees Kurt’s eyes shining with tears.

“Now, it’s too early to determine the gender,” the doctor says after a moment, softly, so as not to disturb them.  “But, if you listen carefully, you can hear the heartbeat.”

Blaine squeezes Kurt’s hand tighter as Dr. Allen fiddles with another knob on the machine next to him, and then suddenly, he can hear the small pattering of his baby’s heart.  Kurt’s hand tightens in his own, his thumb running against Blaine’s as Blaine reaches out and strokes Marley’s hair again.

“Congratulations,” the doctor says as he stands up and smiles at them, having cleaned Marley up in the minutes they spent staring at the picture on the screen.  “You have a healthy baby.”

Blaine nods and takes a shaky breath.  “Thank you.”

“It’s my pleasure,” he says, smiling at them again.  “Would you like me to put the sonogram on a disk?”

“Yes, please,” Kurt whispers next to him.  “And maybe some pictures, too?”

Dr. Allen nods.  “I can do that,” he says.  “I look forward to seeing you all again.  You guys are going to make great parents.”  He gives them one last smile and walks out of the room.

“Oh my god,” Blaine whispers, dropping his head down on Marley’s chair.  “We’re – that’s our _baby.”_

Kurt scoots his seat closer to Blaine’s and wraps an arm around his waist.  “I know,” Kurt whispers in his ear, reaching out with his other hand to grip Marley’s.  He turns to her and gives her a smile as he leans his head on Blaine’s shoulder.  “Thank you so much for this, Marley. Honestly.”

Marley shrugs.  “It’s no problem,” she says softly.

“Really, though,” Blaine adds.  “We are never going to be able to repay you.”

“Just let me have the title of Aunt Marley and we’ll be even,” she says, winking at Blaine and squeezing his hand again.

“Done.”

Kurt lets out a small laugh against Blaine’s neck, his nose brushing against his collarbone.  “This is really happening, isn’t it?”

“It is, angel,” Blaine whispers, turning his head a little and pressing a kiss to Kurt’s forehead.  “We’re having a baby.”


End file.
